New world and a New love
by crysintia
Summary: full summary inside...Tamaki is heart broke after haruhi left him but when the club's attempts to cheer him up caused them to fall into a new world...What will happen in this world and what will it hold for him?


**New story Idea hit me today so tell me if you like it or not...First Pure ouran fic. This is a AU. Pairing are pretty much everyonexOCs Full summary: Tamaki and Haruhi had been dating since the beginning of Haruhi's first year and after six months she dumps him for just being him basically. Tamaki is heart broke. The rest of the club are taking him to American for some RandR over break when Tamaki and the twins on the way to the airport fall into a black hole...This is their adventure, with a twist of everything from romance to humor.**

_**I Have NOTHING against Haruhi...It's for the sake of the story I make her a bitch**_

**Tamaki POV:**

_**This is my tale of how I got to where I am now. A beatuiful girl who loves me for me, a power I never knew I had and my friends all happy with me...It all started with my break up with Haruhi.**_

"We're sorry boss...We know you liked her a lot." The twins said at the same time as they patted me on the back in my emo corner where I was currently located. The twins and Honey were all around me with Kyoya and Mori somewhere out of my vision but they were in the room because I could hear Kyoya talking but I couldn't make out any did she dump me? I LOVE HER! I cowered further into the corner. The twins and Honey came closer to me to the point they were in the corner with me sitting in a semi circle around me like I was a campfire.

"Why did Haruhi leave you Tama-chan?" Honey asked. He wasn't calling her haru-chan anymore. I'm not surprised since she left me, they have all been cold-shouldering her.

"She said I was a narcassitic, childish flirt who only thought of himself...THAT LAST THING ISN'T TRUE...,"I paused to sob for a second than said in a low whisper, "I love her. I would even die for her" I burrowed deeper into the corner,which shouldn't have been possible. I felt the heard people back away and someone move forward. It was Kyoya showing his selfless side.

"Hey, Tamaki, vacation started today. Why don't we go over see somewhere. Like America or somewhere of the sorts." Kyoya said with that smile he used on guests to the club. It seemed so fake and artifical at the moment. But a little while a way from here would help. So I crawled out of my corner and tried to but on a happy face.

"Really Kyoya that sounds great." I said and I realized I meaned it a little. I put a real smile on my face and said good bye after we had finsihed planing the trip to the airport in the morning. Kaoru, Hikaru, and yours truly would meet at my house and Kyoya, Honey and Mori would meet at Kyoya's. Than we would get on the private jet at eleven am and be off to the U.S.

**Next Morning:**

"Hey boss." I heard from above my bed. I cracked my eyes open to see the two devils above me. "Time to go. Get dressed." They said as they walked out of the room with a bag I had packed the night before. I could hear the twins outside causing trouble probably while I changed.I stepped out my door noticing it had got quiet and saw the twins stare a what looked to be a rip in the air.

"What do you think it is?" I asked in a serious tone. I walked up beside the two buffanos to ask them what they did when I slipped on a banana peel. **(The infamous banana peel strikes again!)**

"Boss!" Kaoru called as he and Hikaru ran to catch me but it was too late. I fall in to the rip with them right on my tail. We all screamed very manly as we fall down in this rip before we hit solid ground and the rip closed behind us. My bag, the twins, and their bags all landed on top of me.

"Sorry." Hikaru said as they crawled of my back. I sat up and the first thing I notice is that we seem to be in a forest and we are in the middle of a dirt road that goes through it. It looked like no one was on the road until we heard someone call to us. Looking behind us we saw a girl about my age come running towards us. From what I could see at the moment, she had carmal brown hair and was not short but not tall. She was carrying two bags on her back. She was pretty but not my taste or would be. I only want Haruhi.

"Hey!" The girl called again as she got closer to us and we could see her better now that she was in front of us. She wore commoner clothes and looked a little tired like she had been walking a long time. "You guys okay?" She asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah I think. Do you guys have an clue what happened?" I directed the question at the twins who shoke their heads no. I looked back at the girl who had raised an eyebrow at my question while she looked us over.

"Where were you guys before now?" She asked with suspiction.

"My house in Japan...But something tells me we aren't in Japan anymore." I told the girl whose eyes widen when I told her.

"I don't know how to explain this but...Japan is on earth right...This isn't earth...This isn't even the same is going to be hard for you guys here since their are no monsters on earth." She told us as we got up and brushed off the dirt.

"Okay...So this is another world and there are monster..." Hikaru started.

"Yeah right...What mental hosiptal are we near?" Kaoru finished but as I looked around and listened I felt myself starting to believeing her. Just as she was about to speak something came out of the forest onto the road. I have no idea what it was until the girl spoke.

"Minotaur." She said and I quickly looked the beast up and down. I knew a minotaur was from greek mythology. It was supposed to be a half man- half beast. This thing matched the myth alright.

"That should be possible." The twins said at the same time.

"Get behind me and plug your ears if you want to be able to hear in a minute." She order us as we crawled behind her and plugged our ears. I hear her screech and something hit the ground. When she tapped us on the shoulders, I saw the minotaur on the ground passed out. We all looked from her to the beast a couple of times before Kaoru asked.

"Who and what are you?" She laughed at the tone he asked it in but answer never the less.

"My name is Demita Renirk and I, my good sirs, am banshee. I'm also a paddler. I'm lonely on my travels most of the time but I am suppose to meet a friend in the next town. You guys want to come with me." Demitra said as she looked at the road ahead.

"We would love to...Maybe you can explain all this along the way." Hikaru spoke for us instead of me for some reason. I think my mind was still prcessing what I just saw so I followed them numbly, wondering what this new world would bring.

**That's all I got right now. So what do you think? Did it suck? Was it good? Next chapter will be a little monster diary thing that Demitra explains to them. Some of the ideas of monster are from rosario vampire but some are mine. Read and Review**


End file.
